The present invention relates to a bearing seal assembly for a concrete auger mixer.
Concrete auger mixers have been utilized to mix concrete in a continuous process. They include an elongated housing having a rotating auger therein. The housing usually has a flexible bottom and a rigid top and is arcuate at least in the bottom portion to conform to the flightings on the auger.
The auger housing is usually elevated at the discharge end and is lowered at the input end so that the concrete ingredients are placed within the housing at the lower end and is raised by the auger and mixed as it approaches the discharge opening at the upper end of the auger.
Problems have been encountered in providing a satisfactory seal of the lower end of the auger to the lower end of the auger housing. The auger rotates within the lower end wall of the auger housing and the cementations materials and water directed downwardly by gravity seep into the bearing and ultimately damage the bearing because of the abrasive nature of the cementatious material.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved seal preventing the cementatious material from entering the bearing from within the auger housing.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bearing seal for concrete auger mixers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bearing seal for a concrete auger mixer that utilizes a stationary seal and a rotating seal which engage one another and provide a seal therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a stationary seal that remains stationary relative to the end wall of the housing mixer and a rotating seal that rotates with the auger, the two seals engaging one another and providing a seal to prevent cementations material from exiting the mixing housing chamber.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a seal comprising a fixed sealing member and a fixed flexible member, and providing a rotating sealing member and a rotating flexible member. The fixed sealing member and the rotating sealing member include sealing surfaces that engage one another and prevent cementatious material from exiting the auger housing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a flexible plate outside the lower housing wall which permits a slight movement of the angle of the auger relative to the mixer housing wall so as to permit slight flexing thereof.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bearing for permitting the rotation of the auger relative of the end wall of the mixer, the seal being provided between the bearing and the cementatious material.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a seal and bearing for a concrete auger mixer which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for sealing the cementatious material within the mixer housing during rotation of the auger.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bearing which utilizes lapped surfaces for engaging one another to cause the seal.